


Sleepy

by vashtra



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vashtra/pseuds/vashtra
Summary: A sleepy Bella and a worried Edward.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Sleepy

“You are very endearing when you’re half-asleep,” Edward said. He was laying on my bed, one arm over his face and one was under his head while he watched me stumble around the room. He was the picture of perfection.   
“Ghuh,” was the only response I could come up with. I went to go brush my teeth without turning on the lights so as not to wake myself up. It had been a couple busy days and, even with Edward’s constant presence, I hadn’t been sleeping well. We were both surprised when I had fallen asleep in his arms as he told me a story. We had been sitting in the rocking chair together and his voice mixed with the patterns he was tracing on my arm caused my eyes to droop and, before I knew it, I was out. He just woke me up so I could go brush my teeth and put on pajamas, both activities were proving difficult through the haze of sleep still clouding my mind. I was embarrassed; I had been trying to hide my exhaustion from him so he wouldn’t think it best to leave me alone at night, but the restless nights and early mornings had caught up with me. I stumbled back into the bedroom, barely acknowledging my pleasure that he hadn’t moved at all as I crawled into bed next to him. He moved quickly to envelop me in his arms.   
“Bella,” he said quietly after a few moments, “why didn’t you tell me you were so tired?’  
“S’not important,” I mumbled, trying to fight sleep off for a moment.   
“Of course it’s important. If you need me to go..”  
At that I clutched the arm around me even harder. “Please don’t leave.”  
He chuckled a little bit and started stroking my hair. “If that’s what you want.”  
“Promise me.”  
He slid down the bed so we were at the same eye level. “Bella,” he said as he stroked my face to get me to open my eyes, “I promise not to leave you.”  
I sighed contently as I snuggled closer to him and I felt him kiss my head.   
I fell asleep in no time, dreaming happily of the forever he had promised me. 

oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo

The next morning I woke up more groggy than usually. I rolled over to maybe fall back asleep, but then I noted Edward’s absence and I sat up quickly, glancing at the clock. It was 11 a.m., the latest I had slept in probably three months. I could barely register that as I looked around the room, feeling more panicky as I realized I was alone. Maybe he decided it was getting too much, that I wasn’t worth the trouble or he wasn’t worth my slight suffering. I tried to calm myself down as I got up to get dressed and brush my hair. As soon as I left my room, I was hit with a familiar smell.   
Was Charlie here? Didn’t he have plans to fish? I thought as I slowly walked down the stairs, still disoriented by the amount of sleep I had just gotten. When I crossed into the kitchen, I had to lean against the door frame to avoid fainting. I was greeted with, arguably, the most beautiful scene ever to exist. Edward wasn’t facing me, though he could certainly hear my heart beat. He was standing in front of a griddle and I finally placed the smell that was invading the house: pancakes. He looked over his shoulder and flashed me that crooked smile of his that I could never get used to.  
“Good morning sleeping beauty,” he said teasingly.  
I had to take a second to recover. “H..hey.”  
He smiled wider and turned back to his task.  
I felt the urge to touch him, to make sure he was real. Though I knew I could never dream up this perfection. I walked over and snaked my arms around his waist as I buried my face in his back. I couldn’t help remembering my fears this morning, that he had left. He must have sensed something was wrong because he grabbed one of my hands and leaned down to kiss it gently.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” I lied, grateful he couldn’t see my face before I could compose myself. I was worried if I told him, he would get an idea.   
“I’m convinced this will never get less frustrating,” he groaned as he poured the remainder of the batter onto the hot pan.  
“What won’t?”  
“Not being able to read your mind.”  
I felt a little bad for keeping him in the dark, but I reminded myself why I had to as I reluctantly let go of him to set the table. Before I had the chance he turned around and picked me up.  
“Oh no you don’t,” he said as he put me down in one of the chairs.   
“What are you doing?” I said, trying to scold him but not being able to hold back my laughter.  
“I’m taking care of you.” He said this so matter-of-factly that I almost started crying right then.   
“How’d you learn to make pancakes?” I asked, trying to distract myself.   
“I’ve been studying,” he said proudly. He walked over to start arranging the plates and I grabbed his hand before he could go get the food.  
“I love you.” I said, holding back tears. He stepped closer and caressed my cheek.   
“As I love you.” he replied quietly as he leaned down and kissed me gently. And then he was off, grabbing the plate filled with enough pancakes for 10 people.  
I don’t know when my reality shifted into this perfect bubble of happiness, but I knew it was because of him. As long as we were together, I knew everything would be okay.


End file.
